1. Field of Endeavor
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for charging in electric vehicle.
2. Background
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
General vehicles suffer from discharge of environmental hazardous materials such as carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide and exhaust gas because general vehicles use gasoline, fuel gas and the like. Recently, in order to solve the an environmental pollution resulting from an exhaust gas of vehicles, depletion of fossil fuel, and the like, environmentally-friendly vehicles, such as electric vehicles or a hybrid vehicles (referred to as ‘electric vehicles’, hereinafter) using an electric motor as a power source or an auxiliary power source are on the rise in their expectation for mass production and popularization. Particularly, requirement of high efficiency and high performance automotive application components for electric vehicles are on the increase.
Thus, there is a need to develop a high efficiency converter as a device for charging a low-voltage battery of typically a 110 Vdc or 220 Vdc power source by receiving an input voltage of 150Vdc or 300Vdc from a high voltage battery mounted inside an electric vehicle.